


Obvious Intentions

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Pie Series [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, SuperBatPie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am pie-sexual.”</p><p>“So much for being Tim-sexual.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious Intentions

Tim didn’t look up from his comfortable position when he felt a pair of warm lips kiss the back of his neck. “Be right back.” He grunted into the pillow, feeling the bed dip and move when Kon moved. There’s still a bone deep, contentment going through him, so he doesn’t move.  
  


He lay there on his stomach, both hands underneath the pillow and breathing in deep. Tim noted the scent of air freshener, sex and cologne hanging over the room and continued to doze. It was a good way to distract himself from the almost pleasant burn between his ass. Almost being the key word.  
  


Footsteps returned to the bedroom, followed by a soft creak, squeaks and dips that marked Kon’s return. Tim finally opened one eye to look at Kon and frowned. Mostly at the pie dish Kon had in his hands. “What are you doing?”  
  


The fork safely landed the pie piece into Kon’s mouth and returned to the deep dish when Kon started to speak. “Havin’ apple pie. Tastes best after sex.”  
  


“After a shower, after a good meal, as a snack.” Tim ticked off with a roll of his eyes. “You’re just addicted to apple pie, admit it.”  
  


“Guilty as charged.” The fork hovered in mid-air, a dollop of apple and syrup falling onto Kon’s chiseled muscles in the wait. “I am pie-sexual.”  
  


“So much for being Tim-sexual.” He snorted, eying the golden drop lazily rolling down Kon’s chest.  
  


Kon kept the fork in his mouth for a moment, a pondering expression on his face as he thought about it for a moment. “How about Tim-sexual with a side of pie?” He held his fork out, pointing it towards the ceiling as he asked, “Or pie-sexual with a side of Tim? Or what do I call pie on my Tim?”  
  


“Kinky.” Tim chuckled in response, shifting forward so he could lap up the drop touching the start of Kon’s abs. His tongue lazily traced the sticky trail, up near a nipple where it ended. Licking his lips, he propped his chin up on the hard chest and looked up at Kon. “I don’t get a bite?”  
  


Eyes dart between the pie and Tim’s position doubtfully. “I dunno, it’d make a mess.”  
  


“Nothing I can’t clean up.” Running his tongue over his lips was a completely deliberate move on his part. And it caught Kon’s attention faster than lightening racing across a stormy sky. Just as quick, there was a piece of apple pie hovering in front of his lips. Tim grinned up at Kon, letting some of the filling fall down before closing his lips around the fork.  
  


After he had swallowed the piece down, his lips chased after the cinnamon sweet syrup that had dripping down Kon's body. He licked and kissed the drops that Kon kept dropping on purpose now. A smile spread with every kiss as Tim realized that he was being directed lower and lower with every drop.  
  


Flipping his hair out of his eyes, Tim looked up the length of Kon’s body. “You are  _extremely_ obvious.”  
  


“Tim-pie-sexual.” Kon reminded him, holding out another piece of pie.


End file.
